Mamá y Papá
by Three Swords
Summary: Mis padres fueron un matrimonio ejemplar y una pareja delirantemente feliz que se amaba con locura. Sin embargo, encontrarían la felicidad sólo después de muchas pruebas y de verse obligados a desafiar al mundo entero en nombre de ese amor. GF2012


Siempre que pienso en mis padres, viene a mi mente aquella mañana de la primavera de 1954. El cielo sobre la mansión había amanecido nublado; aunque, la luz era tan intensa, que el simple acto de elevar la mirada para contemplar las nubes me había dejado viendo estrellas, literalmente.

Todo fue como siempre; como cada día. Sweet Saalad, mi yegua favorita, pasó corriendo despistadamente sobre el empedrado del patio delantero, escapando de su cuidador, en tanto que mis padres, tal y como era su costumbre, desayunaban en el jardín, a pesar de la impertinente llovizna que el cielo había comenzado a arrojar sobre nuestro hogar desde la madrugada. A ellos les encantaba tomar el desayuno a cielo abierto, para horror del tío George, quien me confío una vez que, desde que se casaran, él había optado por levantarse tarde y desayunar en su habitación para no verse obligado a sufrir tal martirio.

Debieron pasar quince o veinte minutos desde que Sweet Saalad realizara su paseo matinal o "control de calidad del empedrado" como lo llamaba mamá en broma, hasta que el automóvil se estacionó en la entrada principal. Rick solía conducirlo desde el garage hasta el pie mismo de la escalinata y desaparecer antes de que papá y mamá salieran de la casa. Padre a menudo fingía ignorar esta audacia del hijo adolescente del mayordomo y bromeaba diciendo que problablemente un duende le gastaba travesuras con su auto favorito. Papá tenía razón en algo: Rick sí parecía un duende.

Me recuerdo a mí misma de pie, en el que antaño fuera mi cuarto de juegos, con la nariz pegada en el cristal del enorme ventanal, observando la partida de mis padres camino de una importante y tradicional reunión familiar de la cual todos los solteros, gracias a Dios, estábamos disculpados de asistir. Partían temprano porque iba a ser un viaje algo largo, tal vez cuatro o cinco horas. Era muy de mañana, y el aire frío del norte soplaba mesuradamente. No era ese aire polar que casi congela los huesos, por supuesto; porque el invierno aún quedaba lejos; sin embargo, las juguetonas ráfagas conseguían desordenar en momentos los largos rizos de mamá, magistralmente sujetados por unas lujosas cintas.

Las cintas de mi madre eran siempre algo digno de mención. Dada la rebeldía de su larga cabellera rizada, ella no tenía más opción que utilizarlas en todo momento para dar la imagen de una pulcra dama de sociedad algo conservadora. Las tenía de todos los colores y géneros, incluso rebordadas con diamantes y otras gemas, y Dorothy, su doncella favorita, solía ser muy creativa a la hora de utilizarlas; tanto, que la posteridad y alguno que otro loco columnista las bautizarían como el sello de distinción y elegancia atemporal que la esposa del hombre de negocios más influyente de la época, legó a la moda en el nuevo continente. Obviamente, nada más enterarse, mamá opinó que tal afirmación sólo podía ser un disparate y, sinceramente hablando, creo que esa fue una de las memorables ocasiones en que, para variar, la familia entera estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

Hablando de eso, la hermosa cabellera rubia de mi madre me fascinaba desde que tuve uso de razón. Me recuerdo aún siendo una bebé, aferrándome a sus rizos como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro. Mi tío Baldo suele afirmar cada que puede que, de entre todos mis hermanos, fui yo quien más tirones de pelo la hizo sufrir; pero ella siempre lo negó con una brillante sonrisa, mientras intentaba infructuosamente esconder de mi mirada la mano con los dedos cruzados que mantenía oculta tras la espalda.

Mi madre era así: travesura por donde la mirásemos. Papá era diferente, y era él quien solía regresar de un arduo día de trabajo o de algún viaje de varios días, a pasar revista a los líos de toda la familia, mamá incluída. Mamá hacía reír a papá como ninguna otra persona lo conseguía y era la única que escapaba a su mirada severa y sus reprimendas. El cómo lo hacía es un misterio para todos, pero sabíamos por seguro que podíamos confiar en que el castigo no fuera severo en lo más mínimo si ella estaba de por medio. Aunque no está de más decir que, en el memorable episodio de la excursión a las lagunas del bosque, ni siquiera ella pudo escapar de una larga charla a puerta cerrada en el solarium.

Papá era un caso más interesante y extraño que las cintas de mamá. Eso ni dudarlo. Con una ardua historia a cuestas, uno podría imaginarse que sería un hombre duro y rudo, cosa que, efectivamente, podía ser cuando se lo proponía; pero lo cierto es que, en el día a día, él siempre se miraba alegre y feliz. Era un aventurero nato, un apasionado del riesgo y de los retos; creo que por eso era tan bueno como presidente del consorcio financiero más destacado de esta nación, y creo también que, debido a eso mismo, él y madre se entendían a la perfección.

Tan simple como parezca mis padres fueron un matrimonio ejemplar y una pareja delirantemente feliz que se amaba con locura. Padre era once años mayor que madre y, cosa más rara aún, había sido su padre adoptivo. Mi madre era huérfana y mi padre, conmovido por su sufrimiento, la había adoptado en secreto para poder cuidar de ella y brindarle así una educación privilegiada, y no sería sino hasta muchos años después, tras haber vivido muchas aventuras y experiencias juntos, que ella se enteraría de que él era su tutor. Después de eso, habría de pasar todavía algún tiempo para que el destino dictara el veredicto final respecto a ellos, quienes acabaron por enamorarse y desafiar al mundo entero en nombre de ese amor.


End file.
